


The Way to a Man's Heart

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Dean wakes to find Cas already gone...Day 2 of the 31 Day Place Challenge: Kitchen





	

Dean woke late to find Cas already gone. He must have gotten called in to work. Again. He sighed. He was getting very tired of his boyfriend having to work six day weeks. Maybe he’d go in there later and give Gabriel, Cas’ boss, what for. But for now… He got out of bed and slipped into his comfy robe. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he headed for the kitchen. Coffee was the next thing on his agenda.

Stepping into their brightly lit kitchen, he found the coffee already made. A folded note sat next to the cup set out for him. He poured his coffee and unfolded the note.

(I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when you woke up. I hope you like the coffee. Look in the microwave.) 

Dean opened the microwave to find a warm plate heaped with bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He looked around the kitchen. Not a dirty dish in sight. Cas had cooked for him AND done the resulting dishes. When he lifted the plate from the microwave he found another neatly folded note. He set his plate on the counter and opened the note.

(Just wanted to show you how much I care about you. Eat up, and then look in the pantry on the third shelf, on the right.)

Dean finished his breakfast setting the dishes in the sink. He’d get to them later. Right now he had a quest to fulfill. He walked into the pantry switching on the light. He looked on the third shelf. There sat a pie from his favorite bakery, the one Cas worked at. Apple, from the smell of it. Atop the box sat another folded note.

(They say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Look in the pie box.)

Dean carefully brought the box off the shelf and opened it. There, upon the most beautiful apple pie he’d ever seen, sat a small black velvet box. Dean gasped, and nearly dropped the pie. He hastily set it on a lower shelf and picked up the velvet box. With trembling hands he opened it to find a thin silver band with three small green gems embedded in it. In the lid was one last note.

(Marry me?)

He turned to find Cas standing behind him, an expectant look on his face. With tears in his eyes, Dean rushed into his lovers arms. He whispered:

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimers...


End file.
